


Kindling

by astrangebird



Series: Growing and Changing [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Burns, Gen, Graphic Description, Healing, M/M, Temporary Character Death, bodily injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangebird/pseuds/astrangebird
Summary: The last thing he remembers was the distant and frantic shout of Caleb calling for everyone to get back as he dug components out of his pockets with bleeding fingers and the cold disinterested smile of the lich as a bolt of dark energy surged toward him, then nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to tag more warnings.

It takes him a moment, but his eyes refocus, shapes and colors reemerging as his head swims and his ears ring. Everything is hot, his long silk sleeve is tattered and burned on the end and his exposed skin feels tight. There’s a gentle warmness as well, the feeling of a heavy blanket being wrapped around you on a cold night. Jester hovers over him, a soft blue glow emanating from her hand where it grips his shoulder, her axe held in the other. She always looks so frightened for him, as if she has forgotten the power she wields. But this is more than fright, this is panic, she’s crying, she shouts something over her shoulder that he can’t understand through the ringing in his ears. 

“… Bring him over to us!” Is all he catches before his head spins again and he rubs his dirty hands on his face, willing himself to be more coherent, as if you can rub a concussion out of your eyes like the gatherings of sleep. 

“…-duceus! Caduceus! Can you hear me?” Jesters strong hands grip his face and he really sees her. Her freckled cheeks are stained with tears leaving tracks through the dirt of battle, her blue-black hair falling out of its tie and scattered with debris, the white of her blouse stained red and burnt black in places. Her hands are still warm and tingle with healing magic, helping to rouse him from the darkness that creeps in at this vision. 

“I hear you,” He mutters out, his voice hoarse from the smoke in the air.

She lets out a relieved breath and smiles at him with those pointy teeth of hers but the tears seem to flow even faster. 

“Thank you, Traveller,” She breaths out, running a hand soothingly over his hair, though he thinks it might be to sooth herself.

“What happened?” He shakily grabs at her arms, something terrible must have happened for her to cry so openly.

The last thing he remembers was the distant and frantic shout of Caleb calling for everyone to get back as he dug components out of his pockets with bleeding fingers and the cold disinterested smile of the lich as a bolt of dark energy surged toward him, then nothing. The air is thick and hot and smells of sulfur, perhaps a fireball was cast.

Before Jester can answer him the hulking form of Yasha bounds over to them, cradling Caleb in her arms. He looks so small in her arms, and she looks so small as she looks down at him. With Jester’s help they carefully lay him on the ground between them with his head pillowed in Jester’s lap. His body is covered in small wounds, those he had seen before he was attacked, but now those bleeding cuts are accompanied by charred black burns up the length of his arms where his sleeves have been burned almost entirely away. There are burn holes on his pants and shirt where blisters are beginning to bubble out, the left side of his face is red and peeling. His eyes are open slightly but unseeing and cold dread washes down Caduceus’ spine. Jester is sobbing now, gently pushing hair from Caleb’s face before looking to Caduceus, lost like a child.

“I-I didn’t prepare it Caduceus, I didn’t-didn’t think we would need it, didn’t save a spell, the lich was so-so strong, Caduceus please tell me you- tell me you saved a spell!” She grabs his shoulder again and shakes him, her words are nearly incoherent, a burbling mess of tears and fear but the message is clear. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I tried, but, it didn’t help, I don’t know how it works, I don’t- I’m sorry- I’m sorry-“ Yasha kneels across from him her eyes swimming with tears she can’t let go as she looks down at her hands with shame. 

He doesn’t respond to them, and his eyes go back to Caleb, his copper hair haloing his head in Jester’s lap and he sees the image of him in their bed, hair lit by candle light as it lays across the pillows, eyes bright and face flushed before he blinks and Caleb’s pale eyes stare out at him blankly. With practiced methodical movements Caduceus reaches into a pouch on his belt, the only thing in that pouch is a diamond purchased with Caleb’s money, rather fitting today. 

He holds the diamond in one hand and takes Yasha’s in the other, hoping his face is filled with determination and not the wailing panic he feels. The look of shame in her eyes seems shift, reflecting the determination he needed to see in himself. Yasha places her other hand carefully on Caleb and looks to Jester who weaves her fingers through his hair as her eyes fill with hope, the stream of tears never ceasing. 

Caduceus looks down at Caleb’s emotionless face, a sadness he knows he doesn’t need to feel fills him, knows that soon he will smile at him again but can’t help but imagine a time where it is only a memory. He pulls his eyes back to his own hand, the diamond glitters in his palm, already feeling warm with potential. He holds it tight and places it over Caleb’s chest, hands trembling until Yasha squeezes his fingers between hers a shock like lightning racing up his arm.

“Mother, hear us, his journey isn’t over yet,” He whispers, channeling his energy down toward his palm, warm like the sea coursing through his veins. The diamond shatters between his fingers and the world disappears around him, Jester and Yasha sit unmoving at his side. The air is filled with the sound of birds chirping and wings flapping in the distance, a soft breeze ruffles his hair, he smells the familiar damp earth of his home and feels warm tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“Please.”   
-  
-  
-  
 _i hear you, my clay._

Caduceus draws in a gasping breath as warm hands settle on his shoulders. He sees a cloaked figure barely visible in the darkness standing behind Jester, the faint flicker of distant thunder gently flashes just behind Yasha, a cascade of autumnal colored hair rolls over his shoulders as a soft brown hand travels down his outstretched arm. The glittering shards one by one drop into Caleb’s chest, shimmering points of light in the darkness slowly coalescing between his fingers until it grows too dark to see anything but his hand silhouetted against Caleb’s chest, a few small bleeding wounds stitching themselves closed, his familiar pink lichen growing over them. 

_he burns so brightly, for his family, for you. tend to him like a hearth, he will keep you warm._

The darkness clears in a flash as Caleb jolts under his hand, a stuttering gasping breath choking out of him as light fills his eyes once more. His features quickly color with pain, half his body still covered in burns and Caduceus knows personally that dying doesn’t feel great either. 

“Caleb!” Jester shouts, her fingers glowing and frantically petting his forehead as she begins praying to the Traveller. Yasha slumps forward with relief over his twitching body as she presses her hand down on him to keep him from moving, he hears a quiet sob rattle out of her and sees a far fainter light just peeking out from under her fingers, a small blessing from the Stormlord that she shouldn’t be able to accept twice today but she does so greedily, perhaps not even intentionally. 

Caleb’s eyes find focus on Jester over him, looking wild like an animal as tears begin streaming down his face. A rough dry cough shakes out of him and he cries out as he tries to flex his burned hands, reaching out to her like a lifeline. 

“Caleb,” Caduceus calls to him, trying to sound calm but his voice wavers anyway, “Caleb look at me.”

His bleary eyes shift to him and he reaches out with a blackened hand, fingers curled in like claws but his eyes are oh so bright and alive. 

“Clay...” is all he chokes out before another coughing fit overtakes him. 

“Dear one I need you to relax, you’re only going to make it worse if you keep moving,” Caduceus says, on the edge of tears again, so grateful to see him alive but filled with sorrow for the pain he must feel. 

Caleb’s eyes find his again, still wild with pain but he tries to still himself, tries to relax into Jester’s hands as she continues to pray and pet her hands over his forehead. He can see the peeling skin and blisters on his face and chest begin to stitch themselves together and lay flat like they were never there and Caleb closes his eyes as a minor relief washes over him. But Caduceus knows that Jester doesn’t have enough left in her to heal him fully, and Yasha shouldn’t have had anything left in her at all. 

“I’m going to have to touch your hands, it’s going to hurt but hopefully I’ll have enough to make it stop.” He watches comprehension flicker over his face, he probably knows this pain, knows what’s coming.

“Yasha,” Caleb whispers, voice rough with smoke.

“Yes?” She waits uncertain and still teary. 

“Put a belt in my mouth, I don’t want to break my teeth,” He gives her a weak smile and a hoarse chuckle. 

Yasha quickly whips the belt from her pants and doubles it over before pressing it between his teeth. He takes a moment to breath and looks up to Caduceus, eyes fiery and focused, and nods for him to go ahead. 

Caduceus doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t wait for Caleb to flinch, just grabs his charred wrists and channels as much of his remaining energy as he can into his palms. Caleb lets out a muffled guttural scream between his clenched teeth, instinctively pulling away but not having the strength to resist Caduceus’ unyielding hands. His legs kick and scramble on the ground until Yasha grabs hold of his thighs. 

“Please, ease his pain,” Caduceus whispers a prayer, focusing inward on the rush of warmth flowing down his arms. 

He doesn’t hear Her, but a warm breeze blows at his back and he sees Caleb open his eyes, bleary again with the pain but focused on something out of sight before his features go slack and his eyes flutter shut, his arms going limp in his hands. Surrounded in the glow of his hands pink lichen spreads across the charred and blistered skin of his arms from finger tips to biceps before greying, the warm breeze sending them adrift to reveal tight red skin underneath. Not perfect, but not dead, fixable with salve and a nights sleep to try again in the morning. 

Silence falls between them as they catch each other’s eyes. Jester quickly presses a hand to Caleb’s neck looking for a pulse and sags over him, a sobbing laugh bubbling out of her as she hugs his head with her entire body. Yasha claps her hands on Caduceus’ shoulders before grabbing the back of his head and pulling them forehead to forehead and just holds him there a moment. When she pulls back there’s a broad smile on her pale face.

“Woo, wow, I uh, I think we need a nap,” Caduceus says, loud and to whoever can hear, the three of them laughing hysterically as the tension subsides. 

“Caleb! Is he ok? Please let me down! Let me see him! Let me see my boy!” 

Caduceus looks off to see Beau loosening her grapple on Nott who hits the ground running. She comes to a skidding halt next to them seeing Caleb’s raw skin, her hands immediately begin to flutter in front of her, unsure where to put them, where can she touch? 

“I would aim for the clothed areas, Miss Nott.” Caduceus offers, feeling glad that Beau had the sense to hold her while he was still freshly burnt.

“My boy, my sweet boy,” She sits close to Jester to run her clawed fingers through his hair, “He, he cast the fireball too close, didn’t give himself enough time to back up.”

“Is the lich gone?” 

“Yes, it evaporated in the explosion.” Nott wipes a few arrant tears from her cheek. She’s covered in soot, bruises, and a bit of blood. She looks so tired, older, but relieved.

“Good, good.” Caduceus breaths a sigh of relief, he hadn’t even thought about whether or not the lich was gone, only if he could save Caleb. 

He runs his knuckles over Caleb’s cheek, a soft fading pink, smooth with new skin. He wonders how bad the scaring will be, will he be missing a few freckles when it heals fully? Will his chest hair grow back? He’s unconscious, or maybe asleep, he doesn’t seem to rouse at all from all of their prodding, a blessing from the Wildmother. 

Nott places a tiny hand on his, “I never doubted you for a moment.”

“I… I doubted me. But I didn’t doubt Her.”

The sound of birds call in the distance.

He turns to see Fjord crouching next to Yasha, an arm across her shoulders pulling her to his chest, a rare show of affection of a brother to a sister. Beau has come to kneel at Caleb’s feet, she seems lost in thought as she takes hold of one of this boots, turning it from side to side with no resistance. She almost looks like she’s trying to hold in anger, a reasonable reaction to the near loss of a friend, until she hops to her feet and storms off, kicking up dust and grumbling to herself waving her hands around like she’s having a conversation that he can’t hear. 

“We should move, get him back home before we lose the light out here,” Fjord offers, bringing his attention away from Beau.

“Will Beau be able to guide Jannik?” Yasha asks, already moving into position to scoop Caleb into her arms.

“Probably, he’s used to her.”

“I’ll have a talk with him before we mount up,” Caduceus says, reluctant to leave Caleb’s side even as he is hefted off the ground. 

It takes some finagling, a few changes to the arrangement to properly distribute the weight of the party across the beast, but eventually the moorbounders are mounted with Nott taking the reigns of Jannik with Yasha’s help as she props an unconscious Caleb up between them. Beau has hunkered down at his back on Clarabelle taking point and Fjord and Jester bring up the rear on Yarnball. They ride in silence for a while, and while normally silence can be nice this one feels heavy. Beau’s hold on his waist is firm and stiff, he can’t see her face but can most certainly guess that she is scowling out at the landscape as they ride at a far reduced pace than how they arrived. 

“What’s on your mind, Miss Beau?”

“I’m fuckin’ pissed.” She responds immediately, though there is less heat there than he had expected.

“We all made it out of there alive, we also saved many more lives today than we will probably ever know. I think, despite the damages, we were still successful.” 

“It wasn’t an accident, Caduceus.” She lets the sentence hang in the air a moment, it’s full of vitriol and something akin to sadness, “He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of range, he knew he would get hurt. But the dumb bastard did it anyway.”

Betrayal. 

“Caleb put the fireball down even though he knew he would go down too.”

_”he burns so brightly“_

Her words echo through his mind as what Beau says pieces itself together. He doesn’t know how to respond, what can he say that won’t feel like salt on the wounds. It makes perfect sense, Caleb is nothing if not calculating. Of course he knew the risks, and of course he thought his life was worth giving if it saved the lives of his family. But how do you say that and not spit in the face of someone like Beau, who believes there is always another solution, a smarter plan a safer path, a way that doesn’t get anyone killed. 

_”for his family”_

“I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you know he will tell you that he had to, and that it was his life to give. That he would do it again, if he has to.”

“Well when he wakes up he better be ready to fuckin’ explain himself ‘cause I’m sure as shit not gonna just let him do that again.” Her arms wind tight around his waist and the weight of her head presses into his chest plate, “It’s not just his choice anymore.”

They fall back into silence, this one a bit more comfortable, Beau had said her piece and seemed at least temporarily placated. Caduceus tries not to dwell on how easily Caleb made his choice, a spilt second decision to save lives at the expense of his own. He knows that Caleb would chose it again without hesitation and knows it would be out of his hands to stop him, but that doesn’t make it hurt less.

_”for you”_

Caduceus focuses on what he will have to prepare when they arrive and guilds the group home.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip takes twice as long returning as it did leaving, thankfully that’s still only a few hours travel before the dark cloud of incomprehensible magic looms high above Rosohna. Caleb remained asleep the entire trip, cradled in Yasha’s arms. 

“Bring him to the garden, I will need to tend to the burns over night until we can heal him again.” Caduceus calls out, striding ahead to get the space prepared as Yasha and Jester carefully slip Caleb off the moorbounder. He lays out a fresh linen sheet over the bed and pulls a number of rolls of soft bandages out of a cupboard, he’s grinding herbs into a hefty lump of aloe when Jester carries Caleb’s unconscious form into the room, laying him down carefully on the space he prepared. 

“Will you help me undress him? We will need to clean the skin before we cover the burns.” 

“Ya, ya, sure.”

Caduceus is running on autopilot at this point and almost misses the detached and distant sound of Jester’s voice. She’s unbuckling Caleb’s boots with nearly mechanical motions, no jokes about seeing his dick or about how dirty he’s gotten again. Caduceus kneels down next to her and cups her cheek in his hand, turning her to look at him. It almost doesn’t look like Jester, her face is drawn and tired, her bright eyes are glazed and red. 

“Hey, you did great out there. He wouldn’t be alive without you.” 

“I didn’t save my spells, Caduceus,” Her voice is so small, like she might shrink away into nothing.

“But you got me back up, if you hadn’t then we both would have been lost,” He brushed a few strands of hair behind her pointed ear, “I had complete faith in you. I always do.”

Her eyes well up again and she scrubs her arm over her face before turning back to pull Caleb’s boots off. It’s a messy process undressing Caleb, his limp body being of no help to their endeavors. Jester takes to propping him up at different angles and Caduceus does his best to not drag the dirty fabric of his clothes over his blistered skin. With each layer removed and more damaged skin revealed he feels himself beginning to shake, a deep aching sadness taking hold in his chest. There’s a moment when they’ve gotten him completely undressed and they’re dampening soft cloths to wipe the dirt from him when he has to take a moment to steady himself. He just looks at him, peacefully asleep as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t been pulled from the other side mere hours ago. He looks like he did this morning, resting under the dimmed lights of the daylight bottles.

Jester touches his hand and he realizes he’s been crying, silent tears soaking into the fine fur of his cheeks.

“You can take a break, if you need to…” She takes the wet towel from his hands, “I can let you know when he’s ready for the aloe.”

He clears his throat and stands up dragging a hand down his face, “I’m just, just gonna step out for a moment.” 

He climbs the stairs to the roof where his tree sways peacefully in the light breeze, lights dancing across the leaves high above his head like they’re his own personal constellations. He sits with his back against the base, listens to the creaking of branches over head and tries to steady his breathing. This feeling in his chest is so strong and suffocating, but he doesn’t even know what it is. It feels a bit like grief but he has no need to mourn, or perhaps panic but the danger has past, there’s heavy sorrow for the pain Caleb must have felt at his own hands, and something black and viscous that stings like loss but wails against the wind like a widow who knows that their beloved leapt under their own power. 

The wind whispers over his shoulder once more and he hears Her voice again, quiet and forlorn.

_he burns so brightly for you, a wax of a different kind. he will burn as he always does whether you try to temper the flame or kindle it._

He’s left alone with the sound of the creaking branches, he still feels heavy, tired, but as always he finds comfort in Her words. Something settles in his stomach, an uncomfortable truce between his aching heart and the cold hard facts. Caduceus knows that nothing he could say to Caleb would ever make him believe that his life has value, that while no one deserves anything, no one deserves the life they live, they also don’t deserve to die. It is an odd comfort that it is also out of the Wildmother’s hands to heal him, that Caleb will have to make that change himself. 

Jester pokes her head up through the door and waves him down. He follows and steals himself for the next part. Jester has prepared a second bowl of salve and hands it over, eyeing him closely. They start on his arms, the worst of the damage, coating them thoroughly before wrapping them in the cloth bandages. There are only a few places remaining that couldn’t be healed and those are coated and wrapped as well as they can be. Caduceus is rubbing a small amount on the side of his face where the skin is still pink when Caleb beings to rouse. His eyes flutter open and he starts trying to move before he focuses on Caduceus, his tired features soften and he leans his sticky cheek into his hand. 

“Schatz,” He breaths out, barely a whisper.

“Hey there,” Caduceus replies, just as quietly.

“How are you feeling, Caleb?” Jester asks, wiping aloe off her hands to gently run her fingers through his hair.

“Mmm better now that I can see you again,” He tilts his head slowly to look at her, tears welling in his eyes as she leans in close to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Don’t you ever do that again, Caleb.” He voice stern but filled with affection.

“I will certainly try,” He gives a weak chuckle, closing his eyes in pain as he tries to use his hands again.

“Just lay still, we couldn’t heal everything, we’re going to have to try again in the morning,” Caduceus rubs his hand over his cheek again to try and draw his attention away from his hands.

“Did I get it? Did I kill it?” His eyes are suddenly very serious, burrowing into him.

“You did, final blow from what I’ve been told,” Caduceus looks to Jester and she nods her head vigorously.

“Yeah yeah he was looking over at Caduceus so he didn’t see you, and and and then,” She makes an explosion sound and whips her hands out away from her chest, “and when the fire cleared out he was just, like, this column of black smoke and then and then he just drifted away.” She finished by mimicking the sound of wind and fluttered her hands.

“Wow I wish I saw it, sounds like it was pretty cool,” Caleb looks relieved and exhausted.

“It was super cool but you were super STUPID Caleb!” She shouts at him, her voice cracking around his name.

A heavy silence fills the room, and Caleb looks ashamed. For a moment it looks like he wants to defend himself, play it off like an accident, but knows he can’t lie to Jester. He takes a shaking breath and holds her fierce gaze.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He looks to his wrapped arms and back up, “I wanted to protect you.”

“But you died,” The hurt in her voice is visceral, and he flinches at the sound.

“I took a risk, it was a risk I was willing to take. Either I kill the lich and possibly myself or all of you would suffer with me.” He pauses a moment, “I also thought on the likelihood that either of you would be able bring me back, if you so chose.” 

For a moment a strange intense feeling washes over Caduceus at Caleb’s deliberate choice of words, it takes a moment to recognize but quickly makes itself known. Anger.

“As if it was a choice we could make,” Caduceus grabs him by the chin to look him in the eyes, “As if I could stand by and let you die. Caleb I would follow you into the Nine Hells to see you safely home.” 

There’s another silence as the words settle over Caleb, and the welled tears spill forth, silent. 

“Meine Liebling, I-“ His hands twitch at his sides, desperate to comfort others even through pain, “Scheisse, Caduceus I- I am so sorry, I-“

Caduceus lays his forehead on his for a moment, now a routine gesture of comfort between them as his anger subsides. He knows that Caleb’s actions were not done out of malice but out of love, that he shouldn’t feel the sharp sting of betrayal like Beau had but feels it anyway. Caleb stops trying to explain himself, hears the futility in his own words and just allows himself to be held. 

“I saw her,” Caleb whispers and Caduceus pulls back to look at him, “I saw her, Caduceus.”

“She was watching over you today,” He gives him a fond smile and kisses his forehead, “As I watch over you everyday.”

“Can you thank her for me?”

“She already knows.”

“You saw the Wildmother?” Jester gasps, “Wasn’t she beautiful?”

“Yes she was very beautiful, she stood behind you, Clay, when you healed my arms. She told me to sleep and ah and then I woke up here.”

“I asked her to ease your pain, I didn’t specify how. Honestly it was probably for the best, you need to rest.”

“Dying is tiresome work indeed.” He lays his head more firmly on the pillow what with his neck being the only thing he can comfortably move. 

Jester pulls a thin sheet up over Caleb, draping it carefully across his bandaged skin. Caduceus hopes that it doesn’t stick to his wounds in the night. She just looks at him for a moment, her eyes trace the bandages not covered by the blanket like she’s trying to commit them to memory, maybe she is. Her lips press together into a thin smile and she gently brushes her knuckles down Caleb’s uninjured cheek and Caleb just watches her in turn, guilt still plain on his face. 

“You should get some rest, Caleb,” Jester pushes a few loose strands of singed hair back from his face, “I’ll keep Beau out until morning, ok?”

“Ok,” Caleb gives a stiff nod, he doesn’t have to ask why.

She smiles that sad smile again and stands up, righting her skirt and heading for the door. She pauses just as she’s about leave.

“Come get me if you need me, Caduceus.”

“I will, thank you, Miss Jester.”

She smiles at him a bit brighter and closes the door quietly behind her. Once it clicks shut Caleb shifts on the sheets trying to look at Caduceus as directly as possible, hissing as he does but doing it all the same.

“Caduceus, I-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Caduceus strokes his hand over Caleb’s hair and Caleb just stares back at him, tight lipped, “I don’t agree with your reasoning, but I understand it.”

“Then you understand that keeping you alive is more important than keeping me alive.”

“No life is more important than another, and all life is precious and worth protecting, even yours.”

“I beg to differ.”

Caduceus thinks for a moment before smiling to himself, “Hmm well ultimately I’ll get the final word in this argument because if your antics don’t get me killed I’m going to out live you by centuries.”

Caleb blanches for a moment, clearly not expecting him to joke about this. Caduceus chuckles to himself, pleased to have at least temporarily stumped him. He watches Caleb’s surprised face morph into one of affection, his eyes crinkle up a bit at the edges as he regards Caduceus in silence for a moment.

“I love you, Caduceus Clay.”

He feels his ears jump high and his eyes go wide with surprise. He knew of course, but apparently it took a near death experience and an admittedly bland joke for Caleb to finally say it out loud. Caduceus leans in over him, cupping his red face carefully.

“And I love you, Caleb Widogast.” He closes the gap and kisses him gently, feeling Caleb’s dry and cracked lips smile against his.

When he leans back Caleb is still smiling, goofy and charming and smitten. 

“Someone has to put up with my bullshit, right?” Caleb says with a crooked grin.

“You’re lucky I’m a patient man,” Caduceus pats his cheek before tilting his face to the side to inspect the mostly healed burn on the other side, “I’m going to make sure all your bandages are set properly then we should get some rest. It’s gonna be a real fun morning I’m sure.”

“I’m so excited.” Caleb’s flat voice pulls a laugh out of Caduceus before he even manages to lift the sheet away. 

“I can tell,” He checks that nothing has shifted and when he’s satisfied he carefully lays the sheet back in place, “Are you comfortable, dear?”

“As comfortable as I can be I supposed,” He wiggles a bit into the mattress, trying not to hurt himself further. 

Caduceus paces around the room a few times, making sure his supplies are organized and ready if he needs them, waters a few plants by the window, and gives a gentle tap to the daylight bottles that hang overhead to dim them for the evening before changing into a clean nightshirt. By the time Caduceus returns to the bed Caleb is already falling asleep. He pets his forehead and Caleb lets out a happy sigh turning his head into Caduceus’ hand.

“Sleep well, sunflower.” Caduceus whispers and leans forward to kiss the top of his head.

“Mmm she called me that too,” Caleb smiles but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Hmm, like Mother like son, I suppose.” He says mostly to himself, as Caleb’s face relaxes in sleep.

Caduceus lays there a while longer, looking over him in the dimmed light. He hopes that Caleb sleeps soundly through the night and that his exhaustion will keep him still. The aloe should keep the skin protected until he can heal him again in the morning. He can only hope that it goes well and that the scarring is minimal. Caduceus thinks on the heavy feeling in his gut, the lingering sting of sadness and hurt, an automatic response really. He knows that this won’t be the last time Caleb does something bold and stupid to save his family. To put ones family before themselves is usually a good thing, makes the group stronger as a whole to think of others first, but not like this. 

Caleb has fallen fast asleep and Caduceus wants nothing more to pull him to his chest, hold him close and keep him safe, chastise him like a child who’s done wrong, kiss him until he feels he deserves it. Instead he scoots in close, body curving around him slightly and presses his forehead into the top of his head. He takes comfort in the gentle sounds of his even breathing, the thump of his heart, the heavy soot smell of his hair that seems to be coupled with something else something familiar. He takes another breath and it’s the smell of damp earth and moss and Caduceus lets a few unshed tears fall silently to the pillow as he drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dick jokes followed by existential dread and heavy conversation :)

Caleb rouses twice during the night. The first time was for itching around the edges of his burns that were drying out. After he was convinced to _not_ scratch at them a new batch of the salve was applied and bandages were changed. He fell back asleep almost as soon as Caduceus was done fussing with him. The second time he woke he very gently nudged him with his foot and apologetically said he had to use the toilet. That one was a bit more of an endeavor and required Caduceus to get Jester and her supernaturally strong arms to haul him off the bed and onto his feet. 

“If you say anything about my dick right now I am going turn you into a bug and feed you to Sprinkle.” 

The black look in Caleb’s eyes must have convinced her because she zipped her fingers over her mouth and gave him a big tight lipped smile and a wink. 

After they’ve laid him back down on the bed Jester whispers into Caduceus’ ear as she’s leaving.

“So like, Caleb has a pretty average dick, right? Like, in the middle between really boring dicks and like super amazing dicks?”

“Is this a question I’m supposed to have an answer to?”

“Well you’re a guy who likes dicks I thought you’d have an opinion or something!”

“Jester, I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m only decently acquainted with three dicks and unfortunately one of them is my brothers because he didn’t like to wear pants.”

“Are you talking about my dick?” Caleb hollers from across the room. 

“Only nice things, love. Lay back down.”

“Stop talking about my dick.” 

“Say dick again!” Jester shouts back.

“Dick!” He doesn’t even lift his head from the pillow, just shouts at the ceiling. 

“Hehe it sounds funny in his accent.” 

“It sounds funny in _your_ accent as well, Miss Jester. Why don’t you go back to bed, I think he should be fine until morning. We must be nearly there by now anyway,” He ponders for a moment and turns to Caleb, ”Not to be a bother dear, but do you know the time?”

“5:33“ It’s almost cut off by a yawn before he can get through it.

“See? We will probably only be asleep for another two hours or so, I’ll come get you when it’s time to try and heal him again.”

Jester lets out a mighty yawn as well, looking absolutely feline the way her sharp canines poke out from behind her lips. She pats Caduceus arm and nods, heading for the door. Caleb has already fallen back to sleep, snoring softly.

When Caduceus finally rises for the morning, what he assumes must be true morning now, his body aches in places but he feels rested enough. He sits and rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks over to Caleb. He’s surprised to see he’s already awake. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Caduceus mumbles, stifling a yawn as he stands to tap the daylight bottles to full brightness.

He receives no reply.

He looks back at Caleb, laying flat on his back the way he left him, he’s staring blankly at the ceiling. This is a familiar sight at this point, Caleb isn’t here. Caduceus lets out a sigh before tapping the bottles twice dimming them to half brightness and sets about making a pot of rosemary tea, he’s found that the pungent smell is helpful at times like this. He carefully portions out a small spoon of honey into a cup as the pot begins to whistle. He removes it from the heat and lets it steep so he can carefully prop Caleb into as close to a sitting position as he can manage. Caleb doesn’t resist and moves with him as much as he can but doesn’t speak, his eyes remain unfocused and stare out at the wall and his bandaged hands lay limp in his lap. Caduceus returns to him with two cups of tea and sits, placing one to the side and holding the other to his nose and waits. It takes a few moments but Caleb breathes deeply and lets it back out with a shuddering huff. 

“Would you like a sip?” Caduceus asks quietly.

Caleb gives a small nod, eyes coming to focus on the cup instead of out in the distance as Caduceus carefully tips it to his lips. Normally Caleb holds his own cup, rubbing his thumbs methodically over the smooth surface as he breaths in the aromatic steam, but his hands are still too badly damaged to for the heat of the ceramic to feel like anything other than pain. He remains silent, eyes locked on the quivering surface of the tea, every few moments he ducks his head to the cup and drinks. By the time he’s drank the whole cup he will likely be ready to come back so Caduceus waits, patiently holding the cup up for him as Caleb’s shoulders start to slump forward, his tension beginning to release. When the final drops of tea are drank Caduceus sets that cup down and takes up his own, waiting quietly.

“Danke liebe.” Caleb whispers.

“You’re very welcome.” Caduceus replies.

There’s a beat of silence, but Caduceus can see that Caleb is in fact present again looking pointedly at a hanging basket of ivy across the room, his brows drawn together in thought.

“I died, Caduceus.” His voice is still hoarse from the smoke, and brittle with emotion.

“You did.” Caduceus responds, neutral.

“I-,” He breaks off, looks down at his hands and slowly curls his fingers a bit, “I didn’t even hesitate, I wanted to destroy the lich, I- I knew I would be destroyed with it and I just-,“ He opens his hands, his voice cracks at the end.

“You did what you thought you had to do.”

“I did not think about what it would mean though,” He finally looks over to Caduceus, his eyes are wet with unshed tears, “I did not think about how the others would feel if I could not be brought back, I- I stupidly thought that I might not be…”

Caduceus doesn’t interrupt, just waits, and Caleb draws in a shaky breath and continues, “I thought I would feel good about dying for a noble cause, that if you brought me back I would feel… vindication? Validation? That my wretched life had meant something if I could protect you. But I had not thought about if you had failed. If I stayed dead. I did not think about how you would feel.” 

Caduceus runs his fingers through Caleb’s long and tangled hair and smiles. Caleb was a smart man but he is so unfamiliar with love. It seems like he’s only just realizing that he is cared for so much, so deeply, by so many people.

“The Wildmother would have taken you into her bosom and grown new life from your remains, we would have mourned you, the ground would shake with our fury and our sorrow and even the gods would hear our pain, but you would remain with us, a bright light in our hearts against the dark days to follow,” He cups Caleb’s face gently and brushes his thumb over his cheek, “And even then I wouldn’t love you any less.”

“I don’t- I don’t think I want to die,” Caleb says quietly, carefully placing a bandaged hand atop Caduceus knee, flinching at his own movement, “It took dying for me to know that. I don’t want you to love my memory, I want to be there for it.”

“That sounds like progress to me,” He leans in and kisses him, a happy bubbling in his chest. 

When Caleb pulls back there’s a look of fierce determination on his face, “I will work every day to be worthy of your devotion.”

Caduceus takes his face in both of his hands, he feels his features contort into an almost pained expression, and sees Caleb look confused in his grasp, “You still don’t get it, Caleb. You still don’t understand.”

“I- no I guess not?” His confusion grows.

“We all already love you. I already love you just the way you are, whether you’ve deemed yourself worthy or not. You don’t need to earn it.”

Caleb squirms in his grasp, “Mmm but-“

“No. No buts.” Caleb pinches his lips tight in frustration but Caduceus continues, “I’ve been watching you work this out on your own for a while now and you have been making progress. You let yourself enjoy things and you tell us about what you want or what you need which is great, but I need you to believe it now. Believe us when we help you, when we care for you, when we say we love you. We mean it, I mean it. Being a family isn’t about giving love as an exchange for utility, it’s about giving love because you want to and being loved in return.” 

Caduceus can see the gears turning, can see Caleb attempting to form a rebuttal and already knows what it’s about, “You can continue to seek atonement for the wrongs you have done, the weight of mistakes like that can lay heavy on the soul and that is your albatross to bare. Death doesn’t have to be your final act of atonement and atonement doesn’t have to preclude love.”

Those unshed tears that Caleb was holding onto spill over, running into his hands hot with anger and frustration. Caduceus can handle him being angry with him if it means he understands. Caleb shuts his eyes and his brows knit together, he’s flushed and looks overwhelmed as he pushes against his hands and Caduceus doesn’t resist, letting Caleb hide his face against his chest. Caduceus cradles the back of his head in one hand and rubs a soothing circle across his sweaty back and Caleb just sits there, quiet. They stay that way for a while, Caduceus doesn’t know how long, the steam from his kettle stopped billowing out a lot time ago. 

Caleb pulls back, grunting when he has to pull on bandaged skin. He looks calmer, less red and a little resigned. 

“I keep forgetting that I am not the only stubborn member of this group,” Caleb looks up at him, a tired smile on his face.

Caduceus smiles and laughs, “You probably aren’t even the most stubborn of us, and let’s be honest you’re outnumbered, we’ll wear you down eventually.” 

He huffs out a laugh before he falls silent, a serious look coming over his features, “I am truly sorry, I acted without thinking and I am sorry. I am grateful that you saved my life. I will try not to think of it as a debt if you will forgive my thoughtless actions.”

Caduceus thinks quietly for a moment before smiling fondly at Caleb, “I will forgive you if you can learn to think of your life as something worth saving.”

“Oh that’s a tricky one,” A crooked smile plays on his lips and his eyes are filled with that burning crystalline light that he admires so much, “Give me time, I am sure with practice I can learn that skill too.”

Caduceus leans in to touch his forehead to Caleb’s, sharing a quiet moment of just the sounds of each others breathing. He take a deep breath and pulls away.

“Would you like another cup of tea before I get Jester? It’s probably still warm.”

“Yes actually, anything to avoid the inevitable for a few more minutes.” 

“Ha! It’s Beau that you’re going to have to worry about.” Caduceus laughs to himself as he goes about preparing two more cups of tea.

“I am assuming that once I am healed the onslaught will begin and I can handle this,” He lifts his arms up, “Far easier than Beau and her questions.”

“Well then consider our conversation to be a practice round,” Caduceus returns with the tea, holding one cup out for Caleb who reaches for it tentatively, attempting to grasp it before letting his hands fall back to his lap. 

“Be honest, allow her the space she needs to be angry, don’t take it personally.”

“Will you stay with me? When she is here?” Caleb looks to him almost frightened, anxious at the thought of being left alone with Beau.

“Of course. It’s my room after all.” He smiles at him over his tea taking a sip before holding Caleb’s cup up for him.

They sit in silence enjoying the last moments of privacy and the smell of rosemary tea before the fun inevitably begins.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair finish their tea, and Caleb looks like he is stealing himself for what is to come. When he says he is ready Caduceus fetches Jester who in turn holds her hand out to Beau, holding one finger out in front of her with a stern look on her face. Beau flails her hands in between them, clenching and releasing her fists making aborted starts to sentences as Jester stares her down before she relents and storms off to the training room, grumbling and cussing and kicking the floorboards as she goes.

“Thank you, Miss Jester. I feel it is best for him to be closer to recovery before we let Beau at him.” 

“I mean if they’re gonna get in a fight we might as well let Beau beat him up now so that we only have to heal him once.” 

“That’s uh, that’s not entirely what I meant, I think we should stick with the original plan,” Caduceus replies nervously, never entirely sure when Jester is being serious about the unconventional things that she suggests.

“I guess it would be more fair if Caleb could at least use his hands to defend himself. He definitely wouldn’t win but it would at least be more fair.”

Caduceus opens the door to his chambers to let Jester in and as soon as Caleb catches sight of her he seems to shrink in on himself a bit, his bandaged fingers curl ever so slightly. 

“Good morning, Caaay-leb! How are you feeling? You look so much less dead today!” 

“Aah thank you? I feel less dead, I think.” He responds, a bit unsure how to feel about her exclamation. 

“So how are we going to do this? Should we go one at a time? Should we focus on just the really gross parts? Oh oh maybe we both cast at the same time but on different parts!” Jester offers in her lilting voice, lyrical like a song. 

“Hmm well whatever we decide on we should remove the bandages first.”

The two of them spend the next several minutes carefully rolling the bandages off of Caleb’s red and blistered skin. Some of the less damaged skin is already looking better with just the application of the salve, others are just as angry of a red as before. Through the entire endeavor Caleb is silent, not so much as a hiss and barely even a scrunch to his brow. The only indication that this must be at least somewhat uncomfortable is the faint sheen of sweat prickling across his entire body. Caduceus worries that he may be slipping away again, perhaps drawn back to times long ago, into stories he hasn’t shared. He lets Jester finish up so he can start a second pot of tea, lavender this time, hoping the smell will help keep him grounded. 

When they have Caleb fully unwrapped Caduceus can’t help but stare at his hands, his normally pale calloused fingers are an unhealthy dappled red and purple and wet with aloe and a few oozing blisters, swollen and stiff with fresh healing skin. He follows the line of his arms, all of the hair has been burned away but to his surprise the scars that were previously there are still faintly visible, pulled wide and tight with the swelling. He knows that those scars were from his time at the Academy as a student, but isn’t sure he knows the full story. Questions bubble up in his mind but now is not the time. 

Caleb also seems transfixed by the scars. His face is unreadable, he’s only barely tethered to his body right now by the look of it. Caduceus grabs him by the chin to bring his focus up to his eyes instead of the scars. 

“Hey, don’t look at those, look at me,” Caleb’s eyes are foggy and unfocused as he blinks up at him. Caduceus gives his face a gentle shake and his eyes come to focus on him, “Look at me, sunflower. I need you to pay attention.”

“Mmm ok.” He blinks a few times, “Ok, I see you. I’m here.”

“Good,” Caduceus pats him on the cheek before leaning back to sit next to him across from Jester, “Now, do you want us to go one at a time or both at once?”

“Both at once, rip the bandage off, you know?”

“Alright that solves that. Jester,” Caduceus looks to her where she’s pulling her eyes away from Caleb’s gnarled skin and twisting the fabric of her dress together, “Would you like to take one side and I’ll do the other?” 

“Sure!” She plants herself more firmly next to Caleb and places one hand on his leg and holds her other out for his hand. Caleb has been holding his arms out awkwardly to avoid touching anything and eyes her hand hesitantly. Slowly he places his palm to hers, his fingers unable to extend fully. He drops his head forward as his whole body tenses with the pain and he sound of his panting breathing fills the room. A moment passes and he holds his other hand up in Caduceus’ direction, head still hanging low so his face is hidden in his hair. Caduceus places one hand on his leg and holds the other under Caleb’s, a mirror of Jester, and waits for Caleb to bring his hand down into his. The texture of Caleb’s hand is deeply unsettling when it finally touches his palm, hot and wet, not with water, closer to a mucus. The shapes of his fingers are all wrong, his normally thin boney hands are swollen and fat like a child’s. After another pained moment Caleb flips his head back, his copper hair catching the light and some of it sticks to his forehead as his eyes burrow into the wall across the room and he nods for them to begin. Caduceus looks to Jester and she nods to him, and they being their prayers. Their hands begin to glow, Jester’s a soft blue, Caduceus’ a pale green. The pink lichen begins crawling away from his hands as the shimmering light of Jester’s spell dances across Caleb’s skin. Caleb groans as relief floods through him, goose flesh rising across his undamaged skin. The spells come to an end, the lights fade and the lichen flakes away revealing fresh soft slightly pink skin across the previously wounded areas. Those scars still sit white against the flush of his skin. The patches of blisters that had bubbled up across the tops of his legs and stomach lay flat, nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the pale skin around them. Caleb’s arms shake and he carefully curls his dramatically thinner fingers around the two clerics hands. He lets out a breath as his shoulders slump in relief.

“Danke,” Caleb sighs.

“How are you feeling, dear one?” Caduceus asks, afraid to grip his hand back.

“Mmm feels strange, too sensitive, but it does not hurt any more.” 

“It looks really good! It’s pink! Oh it’s probably not supposed to be pink, right? He’s supposed to be like really pale, should we try again?” Jester asks as she turns the arm she has over in her hand, checking the color from every angle. 

“I think this is as good as we’re gonna get. That’s just new skin.”

“Like after a sunburn?” 

“Yeah, just like that. We could put more aloe on but I think that this is probably as much healing as we can do for you, Caleb.”

“I just want them out in the air for a while,” He slowly lifts his hands away from theirs, curling and flexing his trembling fingers as he brings them to his lap to inspect them closer.

“Do you need some time, Caleb? Beau really wants to talk to you,” Jester’s hands take to curling around her dress again and she looks up at him through her hair, trying to look innocent and lessen the stress she must know Caleb feels about dealing with Beau.

He takes in another deep breath, keeping his eyes down on his hands as he mumbles a reply, “Rip the bandage off.” 

“Are you sure? She was real antsy. I don’t know if she’s going to yell or punch you or something?”

“If Beau wants to beat me up she could do it if I am ready for her or not,” Caleb gives Jester a fond smile, “But I appreciate your concern.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Jester pops up from her position on the floor and heads to the door.

Caleb looks over to Caduceus and there’s a look of panic in his eyes, like he’s immediately regretting his decision. Caduceus runs a hand over his hair, hoping to sooth his nerves at least a bit. He knows that this is something that needs to happen and delaying it may only make Beau more angry.

Jester opens the door just a crack and Beau is there, waiting. She storms into the room with enough speed to fling her robes back and unsettle the leaves of a few plants nearby before coming to a sudden stop at the edge of the bed. She looms over Caleb, a dark and searching look on her face. Caleb, for all his meekness, holds her gaze firmly. There’s a silent tension in the room, thick and fragile, feeling a bit like a powder keg just waiting to be lit. Beau’s eyes dart quickly over Caleb’s still mostly nude body, assessing his now bare and new skin, still pink and healing in places. Her scowl seems to deepen, her frown pulling lower and lower and for a brief moment Caduceus thinks he catches the glint of something shine in her eyes. Suddenly she drops to her knees, placing herself nearly hip to hip with Caleb, and wraps her arms around his shoulders. The look of startled confusion on Caleb’s face would be more amusing if it hadn’t been on his face too. Beau squeezes him tighter, taking hold of the back of his head as she presses her face into his shoulder. Caleb’s look of shock turns sour, a deep frown carving away at his features as he carefully lays his arms around her back. 

“You stupid idiot don’t you ever pull anything like that shit again.” Beau says as quietly as she knows how, her gruff voice wavering just a bit. 

Caleb lets out a breathy laugh onto Beau’s shoulder, a disbelieving smile cracking his face, “I will do my best.”

Beau pulls back from him but keeps her grip on the back of his head, “Gods, if I didn’t know you were such a fucking nerd I would think you’re the biggest dumbass I know.”

“I am only book smart, you know.” He gives a pained grin, his hands tremble against her sides, “Not a lot of common sense, hmm?” 

“No wonder you’ve stuck around with us for so long you’d go and get yourself fucking killed if you were alone, just walk off a cliff or some shit.” 

“I mean I have the strength of wet paper it would have happened eventually.”

She takes hold of the back of his neck with both hands and just looks at him, her fierce blue eyes unwavering in their intense stare. There’s a moment when her intensity fades a bit, her eyes soften and she looks deeply sad. 

“Why did you do that?” Her voice cracks a bit at the end and her frown remains.

Caleb breaks her gaze, looks somewhere near her chin, his brows knit together and his raw fingers clench in Beau’s robes.

“I wanted to protect you, all of you. I didn’t care about the risk. I-“ He takes a stuttering breath, “I cared more about you living than me dying.”

Beau regards him seriously for a long moment. “You don’t get to make those kinds of choices anymore.”

Caleb’s face pinches into what Caduceus would almost call a scowl. His jaw flexes as if he’s chewing on his words while he holds her glare. Slowly and carefully he draws his shaking hands away from her sides and places them on her extended forearms and squeezes lightly, his pale skin a stark contrast against her deep tan. For a long while they just hold each others eyes, speaking a silent language known only to them, a covenant made between siblings not in blood but in bond. Caleb takes a steadying breath before speaking aloud once more.

“I am sorry Beauregard. I did not consider all of the consequences of my actions. I- I am trying to do better, be better. Will you forgive me?” 

Beau looks a little surprised, “That’s it? No arguing? No ends justifying the means bullshit?” She searches his face, those sharp eyes looking for the lies, the cloak that hides the dagger, but only sees Caleb.

“I know when I’ve been beat.” He glances over to Caduceus briefly before looking back at Beau.

“You fuckin’ soften him up for me Duceus?” She doesn’t look away from Caleb, but a smile crawls across her features.

“He already knew the path, I just helped him walk it.” He gives them both a soft smile.

“Don’t think just because you’re sorry that means you’re off the fucking hook, Caleb.” She looks at him sternly, “If you ever do something that stupid again, I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Caleb opens his mouth as if to say something but quickly thinks better of it and pinches his lips tight, nodding in understanding. Beau pulls him to her and crams his forehead into hers, forceful in her affection like she is with all things.

“Don’t do that again,” She whispers, almost too quiet to hear, “Promise me.”

Caleb brings his right hand down from her arm to hold it between them, palm out in offering. Beau looks down at it, hesitant, and grasps his hand in hers. He clutches at the back of her hand with his other, hiding her wrapped fingers in his. 

“I promise.” He replies, just as softly.

“I guess I can forgive you then,” She leans away and ruffles his hair with her other hand, “Dumbass.”

“Nerd.” Caleb smiles wide at her, leaning away from the offending hand.

Beau pulls away, getting to her feet gracefully like a cat and clears her throat as she straightens her vestments, “Alright, I’m done with all the sappy shit. Put on some pants and come have breakfast, Yeza and Fjord said they were gonna cook something and no one needs to see your pasty ass while they eat.” 

She stalks off towards the door and stops, turning her head just over her shoulder, “Jester, are you done here?”

Jester looks over at Caleb, who looks at her blankly not really sure what more she could do for him, and gets to her feet. 

“Ya I think so,” She trots off towards Beau and gently touches her arm and Beau pulls away on instinct before carefully placing her hand on Jesters back to usher her through the door.

“See you at breakfast!” Jester shouts through the door before Beau pulls it closed.

A deafening silence fills the room and for a moment everything is still. Then Caleb sighs dramatically and flops himself bodily down upon the mattress. 

“Ow,” Is all he musters as his fresh skin slaps the sheets before carefully coiling his arms over his face.

“I think that went really well.” Caduceus says, patting his leg reassuringly before standing to pour some of the lavender tea from earlier, over boiled but still drinkable.

“Can I go back to bed now?” 

“I think you’ve slept quite enough what with the little nap you had on the ride home and a full nights sleep.” Cup in hand Caduceus gathers up a pair of Caleb’s pants and a shirt from his dresser and returns to the bedside to look sympathetically down at Caleb. He’s spread out across the bed, tired, fingers still pink but otherwise healed. There’s a bare patch of skin in the middle of his chest that used to have thick copper hair across it, same with the tops of his legs and arms. 

“Come on now, time to get up,” He sets his tea down and reaches out towards Caleb.

Tentatively, he reaches out for his hand and allows himself to be stood up, hissing at his oversensitive hand and groaning from laying down too long. Together they manage to get him dressed, his limbs sore and aching, uncoordinated in their stiffness. Caduceus knows to be more of a support rather than a nurse, allowing Caleb to lean on him while he dresses himself rather than manhandling him. He offers help with the buttons of his shirt but Caleb declines, forgoing them entirely as he takes uneasy steps towards the door. He stops with his hand on the knob and looks over his shoulder, Caduceus is already at his side and smiles down on him, a comforting hand winding around his waist. 

“Go on then, they’re waiting for you,” Caduceus says squeezing his hip, “I’ll be right behind you.” 

Caleb gives him a tight smile, looking nervous, then slowly wraps his arm around Caduceus’ back taking hold of a bundle of fabric there. 

“As long as you are with me, then.” He says quietly, and opens the door.


End file.
